urapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Demons
Demons is the debut album from British-born Latin pop singer Midnight and will be released November 22nd, 2010 in the UK on Fusion Records. The lead single, "Survive" which features successful Brazilian R&B star Paulo Araujo, was released September 27th, 2010 and topped the UK singles chart for two consecutive weeks, going silver in its second week and becoming one of the most successful singles by a newcomer of 2010. The lead single to the now-cancelled release of the album album in the U.S was the Elice Claire penned "No Forgiveness" which was released November 2nd, 2010 and peaked at #7. The second single to the album in the UK was "Little Miss Murder" and was released November 22nd, 2010, a week after the album, peaking at #1. The single went onto become her second consecutive Platinum single. The albums third single "Dominatrix" was released January 17, 2010, and became her third consecutive #1 and Platinum hit. The fourth and final single to be taken from the album was "License to Kill" and was released April 18, 2011, the single became her fourth consecutive #1 hit. CRACK MY CODE Campaign Following up to the album release, Midnight posted a riddle that fans had to break, once someone had submitted the answer to the riddle, an exclusive and unheard track from her debut album would be revealed for fans to hear on her website. The first riddle was for fans to unlock the song "License to Kill", Just Ginger was the first one to crack the code. For the second riddle, fans had to unlock the track "Nightmares", which L'Mondrea from Moodring did. For the final third song available to unlock, fans had to crack the code for track "Dominatrix", which Butterscotch did. Critical reception Demons received overall positive reviews from critics, many complimenting the strong debut effort and her edgy, dark pop style heard on the album. Allmusic described the album as a "pop/R&B/electro lovers heaven", but stated that more filler was seen in the second half. DigitalSpy strongly disagreed and stated "the album gets better as every track goes on and takes you through a wild ride on one of the best pop debuts in recent times". Entertainment Weekly simply said the album was "magnificent" and stated it was an "overall consistent album that packs a mighty punch". The Guardian complimented the more sensual, R&B slow jams on the album, stating that they were "a highlight and what Midnight seems to specialise in, soft, seductive vocals over a sensual beat". Whilst USA Today stated the album was "loaded with edgy, dark pop club bangers that would make the listener crave to dance throughout midnight". The album was awarded "Best Album" at the 19th Urapopstar Awards. Chart performance In its opening week, the album debuted at #1 on the UK albums chart with sales of 113,733, instantly becoming certified Silver in its first week. In its second week, the album moved down one place, selling 89,060 copies and was certified Gold. In its fourth week, the album returned to the top spot and was certified Platinum. On 23rd January, the album sold 91,863 copies which brought the total album sales to 603,676, becoming certified 2x Platinum. On the week "License to Kill" charted; the album returned to #2, selling 86,239 copies and bringing total album sales to 939,683. In its 25th week on the album chart, the album was certified Diamond. Despite lack of a U.S. release, Demons became a huge success around Europe, going onto top several charts and becoming multi-platinum in several countries. To date, Demons has sold 3.6 million copies worldwide. U.S. release Due to the popularity of the Elice Claire penned "No Forgiveness" which became a U.S top 10 hit, Fusion Records began preparations to release the album in the U.S for March 2011. However, due to scheduling conflicts and little time to help promote the release overseas, the international release of the album was eventually scrapped, leaving fans overseas no other choice but to import the album. Track listing {| class="wikitable" |- ! # !!width="250"| Title !!width="125"| Writer(s) !! Featured artist |- | colspan=4 bgcolor="lightsteelblue" align="center"| Demons |- |align="left"|1. |align="left"|"License to Kill" |align="left"|V. Rios |align="left"| |- |align="left"|2. |align="left"|"Survive" |align="left"|V. Rios |align="left"|Paulo Araujo |- |align="left"|3. |align="left"|"Nightmares" |align="left"|V. Rios |align="left"| |- |align="left"|4. |align="left"|"The Poem: No Pain, No Gain" |align="left"|V. Rios |align="left"| |- |align="left"|5. |align="left"|"Little Miss Murder" |align="left"|V. Rios |align="left"| |- |align="left"|6. |align="left"|"Petrol + Matchsticks" |align="left"|V. Rios, V. Nightshade |align="left"|Veronica Nightshade |- |align="left"|7. |align="left"|"Behind Closed Doors" |align="left"|V. Rios |align="left"| |- |align="left"|8. |align="left"|"Never Gonna Say Goodbye" |align="left"|V. Rios |align="left"| |- |align="left"|9. |align="left"|"Gentleman" |align="left"|N. Cappuccini, T. Wolfe |align="left"|Taylor |- |align="left"|10. |align="left"|"The Poem: Intimacy" |align="left"|V. Rios |align="left"| |- |align="left"|11. |align="left"|"Dominatrix" |align="left"|V. Rios |align="left"| |- |align="left"|12. |align="left"|"Masculine Meltdown" |align="left"|V. Rios, L. Quintero |align="left"|Lady Lou |- |align="left"|13. |align="left"|"The Poem: I'm Not Your Whore" |align="left"|V. Rios |align="left"| |- |align="left"|14. |align="left"|"Better Sex on My Own" |align="left"|V. Rios |align="left"| |- |align="left"|15. |align="left"|"2012" |align="left"|V. Rios |align="left"| |- |align="left"|16. |align="left"|"No Forgiveness" |align="left"|E. Claire |align="left"| |-